Pequeño Complejo
by MichiAt
Summary: Yaoi. One Shot. Lemon. Yusei está un poco acomplejado de la poca vida que tiene su cabello. Sólo Jack, su dulce "demonio" lo escucha y ayuda a superarlo.


La revista de modas que Ruka había comprado era la mejor. Aki creía lo mismo, y ambas estaban convencidas, sin hablar de ello, de que eran las únicas que estaban entretenidas en esa reunión de Signers. Rua se encargaba de devorar los bocadillos de su inmensa cocina, Crow se dormía para aprovechar el momento de descanso del trabajo, y Yusei se dedicaba a mirar el cielo desde el sillón. Le alegraba que ya no tuviera que pensar en planes para luchar contra oponentes que pudieran poner en riesgo el planeta, pero en su interior, admitía que extrañaba esa clase de emoción. Si estuviera allí, Kiryu seguro habría dado una nueva motivación, una nueva meta. Pero en este momento su vida estaba dedicada a sus trabajos mucho más sencillos de mecánico con Bruno. ¿Y qué estará haciendo Jack ahora?

Yusei desvió su atención a las chicas, pero no pudieron interesarle ni por un segundo, pasó la mirada a la revista con la que tanto estaban emocionadas, pero giró el rostro, con un gesto molesto que a los ojos de otros parecía mucho más que simpático.

Ruka y Aki notaron el gesto. La menor, romántica e inocente, lo tomó de inmediato como un gesto de timidez hacia su amiga. Como muchos, ella pensaba que había amor entre sus colegas de la lucha contra el mal. Aki, por otra parte, no terminaba de entender los sentimientos. Estuvo mucho tiempo sin desarrollarlos, y le gustaba creer lo mismo que la chica a la que tenía sentada al lado, pero no estaba realmente segura, y le daba vergüenza simplemente preguntarle algo así al moreno.

Ellas estaban muy lejos de la realidad que rondaba la cabeza de Yusei. Y quizá nunca fueran a saber el motivo por el que su compañero actuó de aquella manera en ese momento. Yusei tenía cierto rencor contra las modelos. Chicas hermosas que posan naturalmente para toda clase de medios, como la famosa revista que leían sus amigas. ¿Pero por qué aquella reacción por parte del Rey de los Juegos?

Porque Yusei odiaba su cabello.

Su cabello gris opaco, casi ni brillaba. Por más que lo lavara y se hiciera tratamientos con los mejores productos, su estúpida cabeza brillaba menos que cualquier cosa que conociera. Cabellos finos que se enredaban fácilmente y se despeinaban con la más ínfima corriente de aire. La única razón para teñirse sus mechones amarillos era un intento desesperado, por no decir descabellado, para evitar que su horrible cabellera llamara la atención.

Las modelos de las revistas no tenían ese problema. Sus cabellos ondean en perfecta armonía con el viento, los rizos bien formados siguiendo su caída natural, los lisos tambaleándose de un lado a otro para regresar luego a su posición original, y cualquier estilo o adorno rompía con las expectativas para hacerlo más perfecto aún.

Suavizó el semblante y miró de nuevo a sus amigas. El rojo cabello de Aki era genial, mechones largos y sedosos al frente, y cortos con volumen atrás. Y tenía ese raro adorno que bloqueaba sus poderes psíquicos. El adorno era horrible, pero en ella se veía muy bien, en él sería peor que ridículo. Miró a Ruka, con el verde cabello atado con dos coletas, que se veía tan bien en estado de quietud como cuando se agitaba con el viento salvaje. Pensó en cómo se vería él con ese peinado y la palabra que se le ocurrió fue "penoso".

Yusei, ¿Deseas preguntarle algo a Aki-neesan?- Preguntó la niña notando la forma en que las miraba.

Podría responder un sí. Indagar un poco sobre las fórmulas misteriosas que las chicas usaban para tener un cabello decente, recetas ocultas reservadas para las féminas. Por un segundo, y sin saber por qué, miró al durmiente Crow rascarse la cabeza y cambiar de posición. Sus hilos naranja perfectamente alineados y brillantes con un movimiento perfectamente sincronizado con la respiración de "La bala". No, no era un secreto exclusivo de las féminas, era sólo alguna técnica alquémica que se le había sido negada a él y sólo a él.

No… No es nada.

Respondió, a lo cual las chicas rieron en son de complicidad entre ellas. Yusei no le dio importancia a ello y prefirió esperar a que Crow despertara para preguntarle por la receta divina. Iba a preguntárselo a Aki, pero parecía algo tan natural para el resto del mundo, en especial para las mujeres, que prefirió indagarlo a Crow.

No se esperaba a que el móvil de Crow sonara y su jefe le hubiese ordenado hacer una entrega urgente al otro lado de la ciudad, y hubiese tenido que abandonar la estancia haciéndole honor a su apodo "La bala". Rua se había dormido en la cocina, así que ya no le quedaba nadie.

La reunión acabó y Yusei se fue a casa. Crow no había regresado, sino que se había quedado en la casa de su madre adoptiva, Marta, como solía hacerlo con mucha frecuencia para estar con los niños a los que tanto protegía y estimaba. Subió a su habitación y se desvistió sin querer encender la luz, tomó un baño en las mismas condiciones y después de haber secado gran parte de la humedad de su cuerpo, se lanzó en la cama, sólo con la toalla cubriendo sus zonas más privadas.

Dormitó por varios minutos, a veces le resultaba complicado conciliar el sueño en horas más tempranas a lo que acostumbraba, ya que usualmente se quedaba despierto hasta altas horas, entretenido arreglando alguna máquina. Quizá quería hacerlo, pero lo que evitaba en realidad era encender las luces.

Escuchó pasos. Ya su casa no estaba sola. Juraba que podía percibir el olor de aquel "demonio" que se dirigía hacia él. Ya estaba sintiendo los rasguños que le iban a ser propinados y le dejarían más marcas en su morena tez, y acompañarían otras más, de mordidas y chupetones feroces. Yusei no se tensó al sentir cómo su visitante se paseaba sobre su cuerpo, a gatas sobre la cama. La profunda voz golpeando las paredes de la habitación.

Los demonios devoran a sus presas en la oscuridad. Esta noche también vas a ser mi víctima, Yusei.

Su demonio estaba en lo correcto, lamía su cuello y lo besaba, casi comiéndoselo. Lanzó la toalla a la primera dirección a la que la dirigió y le masturbó, primero con suavidad, luego deprisa, apretándolo, estrujándolo, excitándolo hasta los límites mientras el otro sólo le abrazaba fuerte, conteniendo, a veces en vano, los descontrolados gemidos. Yusei, para aguantar un poco más, intentaba cerrar las piernas, pero la mano libre de su amante se lo impedía y las abría más, acostándolo de lado y sosteniéndolo de espaldas.

Ya estás cerca de acabar.

S-sí…Me siento a punto de estallar… Jack…

El rubio sonreía. A veces su compañero movía las caderas por instintos y despertaba aún más su morbo. La pálida mano resbalaba por la pierna que sostenía y se detenía en la entrada del otro, presionándola, no lo suficiente para entrar, conociéndolo tanto para saber lo mucho que eso le excitaba, y aunque éste quisiera moverse para sentirse invadido, el antiguo Rey no se lo permitía.

¡Jack…!, ya… ¡Jack! Ahh…

Y Yusei sabía que al otro no le preocupaban sus pequeños gritos, pues estaba muy entretenido sintiendo la humedad en su mano. En pocos segundos, el moreno se encontraba en estado de agitación y con ciertas áreas de su cuerpo cubiertas con una finísima capa de sudor, que brillaría con algún minúsculo rayo de luz que pudiera entrar a la habitación. Jack le otorgó al otro un par de minutos para recuperar el ritmo de la respiración y reponerse de la agitación. Mientras tanto, no dejaba de besarle y acariciarlo tanto con suavidad como con su fuerte pasión.

El demonio metió un par de sus dedos humedecidos en la boca de Yusei para que probara su propio sabor. El moreno los lamió con dedicación, a Jack le gustaba que lo hiciera, todo lo que Yusei hiciera con la lengua era excitante, y al moreno le gustaba explotar su sensualidad con esas técnicas. Sin importar lo feo que fuera su cabello.

Jack comenzó a desvestirse, y su amigo suspiró al no poder verle en aquella penumbra. Sólo podía escuchar la ropa al caer al suelo. Yusei se sentó con las piernas abiertas a los lados de su acompañante, que estaba de rodillas. El rubio lo besó y sostuvo su rostro en frente.

¿Qué tienes?

¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas?

Luces apagadas, a la cama temprano… ¿Pasó algo hoy? No me digas que es porque no fui a la reunión. No estoy interesado, lo sabes.

No es por eso, Jack. No es nada importante.

No te conviertas en un Rey mentiroso.

Yusei olfateó las manos que sostenían su rostro. Le gustaban demasiado. Todo Jack. Incluso su cabello, tan rubio, tan ordenado, liso y brillante, además tenía ese agradable aroma ¿Y en quién más iba a confiar sino en él para preguntar. Pero el cómo preguntar era un problema para él.

Jack… ¿Qué champoo usas?

Estuvo a punto de regañar a Yusei por evadir la pregunta, pero lo conocía demasiado bien, y él no era del tipo de personas que se ocultaba en otros temas. En cambio, sonrió con algo de maldad.

No vas a convertirte en uno de esos maricas afeminados a los que les gusta comentar tips de belleza, ¿O sí?

No – Le respondió molesto – Jack… Mi cabello es feo…

Le dijo finalmente, bajando mucho la voz al final del comentario. Jack lo escuchó bien, pero le costaba creer que aquella banal razón fuera la causa de su malestar.

Para mí es el cabello más bello del mundo – Le respondió con una extraña ternura – Todas las demás personas del mundo son bultos calvos ante mis ojos.

Jack…

Me gusta cuando se enreda entre mis dedos, como si no quisiera que me separase de ti. También cuando apoyo la cabeza en la tuya y puedo sentir su aroma y su suavidad.

Yusei estaba muy asombrado por la manera en que Jack le decía todo aquello. En medio de la oscuridad, sonrió, estaba muy feliz por esas simples palabras de su amante.

Aún así tienes que admitir que tiene un color áspero y feo.

Me gusta ese color. Es tu decisión si quieres o no ponértelo rojo, verde o blanco, igual voy a quererte y a hacértelo todas las noches que pueda.

¿Los ex reyes mienten?

No.

Yusei sonrió. Sabía que eran muy raras las ocasiones en las que Jack dejaba salir su lado, aquel que no era un demonio. Se separó y se levantó de la cama para ir a encender la luz.

Es que me gusta verte cuando entras en mí – Le confesó sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

No tenías que decirlo. Ya me había dado cuenta.

El moreno regresó a la cama, pero no a la misma posición. Sabía que la calentura se les había apagado un poco a ambos a causa de su complejo, entonces fue a gatas hasta donde seguía Jack de rodillas y acercó el rostro peligrosamente hasta la entrepierna de su amigo. El rubio se dejó hacer, eran raras las ocasiones en las que su pareja quería darle sexo oral, pero eran sesiones increíbles, recordando de nuevo las maravillosas y virtuosas habilidades de la lengua del moreno.

Yusei se llevaba todo el miembro a la boca y hacía contorsionar a Jack con ello, masajeando los suaves testículos, aunque él prefería ocupar más atención a la punta y masturbar el resto. Se dedicó a endurecerlo con hábiles movimientos, y lamiendo de arriba abajo. Jack se sentía complacer, y sujetaba los cabellos que tanto le gustaban sólo por placer pues, el ritmo que llevaba su amigo era perfecto para él.

Jack se separó y el otro regresó a la posición en la que se encontraba hace rato, acostado boca arriba con el ex Rey entre sus piernas. No lubricó la entrada de Yusei pues su miembro estaba bien humedecido con saliva, iba a ser más duro para el moreno, pero ésa era la manera en que ambos lo disfrutaban. El rubio no fue lento con las embestidas, y la cara del moreno reflejaba dolor y placer a la vez, hasta haber llegado al punto donde todo era placer. Era entonces que llegaba el turno de Yusei para rasguñar, morder y besar el cuerpo de Jack, halándolo de sus largos mechones rubios hasta que quedara a su alcance. El antiguo Rey separaba las pieles doradas que formaban las nalgas del sucesor de su título, cuando éste le dejaba un moretón de una succión de sus labios, sin dejar de contemplar lo que para él, era lo más bello que existía.

Cuando sentía su miembro recuperado por las manos de Jack, Yusei comenzaba a tensarse y a tener espasmos. Los gemidos de ambos llenaron el lugar y no paraban aunque estuviesen besándose. El joven Fudo terminó primero y sus contracciones internas llevaron al gran Jack Atlus a lo mismo.

Sin recostar todo su peso sobre Yusei, Jack acarició las suaves hebras de cabello de Yusei y besó su frente. Después de unos minutos para recuperar algunas energías, el rubio se acostó en la cama y su gran amor, después de besar su hombro izquierdo, se recostó sobre él y se durmió gracias a las caricias que el otro hacía en su cabello.

Sus hermosos y queridos cabellos.


End file.
